


a little less fight and a little more spark

by FrenchTwistResistance



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchTwistResistance/pseuds/FrenchTwistResistance
Summary: Zelda and Hilda have a conversation a few nights after the Batibat incident.





	a little less fight and a little more spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a little less conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432275) by [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie). 



> Inspired by UbiquitousMixie’s marvelous all-dialogue “a little less conversation” for the fic-swap challenge for together-as-sisters tumblr. :)

“Where are you going, Zelds?”

“The study. I need a drink.”

“Hopefully that will help you sleep…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I know you don’t. And neither do I. But regardless, there’s a lot to be said … I know you haven’t been sleeping well since—”

“I said I didn’t want to talk about it.”

“Right, right. But—”

“That’s not the way to get me to stay upstairs with you, Hilda.”

“And what might be a way I could get you to stay?”

“You’re clever. I bet you could come up with something.”

“Hmm I’ll just. Think on it as I get undressed, yeah?”

“You come up with your best ideas when your hands are busy.”

“Don’t I just?”

“Unzip me while you’re at it?”

“I’ve read a couple articles online now suggesting ways for a single lady to unzip herself. There are plenty of DIY mechanisms.”

“Am I a single lady, Hildie?”

“Not exactly.”

“Not exactly?”

… 

“Uuugghh no not exactly.”

“Right. Not. Exactly.”

… 

“Uuugghh no.”

… 

“Lucifer… Where have you been hiding that lace?”

“I have my secret locations.”

“Well it doesn’t smell like gasoline, so.”

“Why on earth would I hide lingerie behind the lawnmower?!”

“It’s a place I’d never look.”

“Disgusting, Zelds!”

… 

“Doesn’t taste like gasoline, either.”

“Ah! Ughhh. What’s—mmm—what’s it taste like?”

“Mmm salt … grapefruit … brown sugar … you …”

“Ah…”

“Much better than gasoline.”

… 

“Ah! Ah! What’s gotten into you, Zelds?”

“Just what should’ve always been in me.”

… 

“Hell’s bells!”

“Ring-a-ding-ding, my sweet sister.”

… 

“Oh! Oh my! Oh Satan below!”

… 

“You’re so beautiful like this. It’s a wonder I’ve ever looked at you any other way.”

“You.” … “Didn’t have to. You could’ve—”

“Oh shush. I couldn’t have either.”

“But couldn’t you have?” … “Oh!”

“I like it when you talk in bed. But I prefer dirty talk.”

… 

“Fuck!”

“There’s a start.”

… 

“Unholy— ah fuck!”

… 

“Hmm. Glad I stayed upstairs after all.”

“Hmm. Me, too… but uhm. Circling back to—”

“Hildegard, no. I could not have realized before. And you very well know that. I didn’t have the capacity for it until—” … “Bless it! Hand me a tissue. I said I didn’t want to talk about it.”

“I know, love, I know. I didn’t mean to needle you. I just. You know.”

“You do want to talk about it.”

“You know me, love.”

“Well. Is it satisfactory to you to know that I know I’ve been an absolute ass and have never deserved you? Because if it isn’t, I don’t know what else to say. And even if I did, I wouldn’t be interested in doing so.”

“I wasn’t trying to get any kind of apology. I just wanted you to feel better. Talk out your emotions.”

“Ha! When have you ever known me to do either of those things that easily?”

“Hmm well. Every day’s a new day. You think you’ll at least sleep better tonight?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“Whether you’re going to get on top of me any time soon.”

“Hmm. Sorry, love.”

“Oh? You’re sending me down to the study after all?”

“Wouldn’t you rather sit on my face?”

“Now when you put it that way…”


End file.
